


Парфюмер

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: АУ по отношению к событиям 2 фильма, неграфичное насилие, смерть персонажа.





	Парфюмер

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к событиям 2 фильма, неграфичное насилие, смерть персонажа.

  
  


Ты обаятельный!   
Ты обольстительный!   
Ты увлекательный!   
Ты удивительный!   
Ты упоительный!   
Очаровательный!   
Обворожительный!   
И сногсшибательный!  
(с) Рок-опера «Парфюмер»

  
Длинные, белые, изогнутые лунными серпами клыки легко прорывали кожу, отшвыривая в сторону окрашенные багрянцем куски искореженной плоти. Облаченное в чешую гибкое тело хлестало хвостом в экстазе убийства и страсти под небом старого кладбища Пер-Лашез, сметая людей, ломая такие хрупкие кости.  
  
«Потому что ты будешь моим!»  
  
— Нагини! Что ты… — крик переплавился в глотке в рев разбуженной стихии. О, как он ненавидел всех этих людей. Как он желал их смерти. Чтобы раскрошить их черепа, чтобы они лежали изломанными грудами никчемного, бесполезного уже мяса.  
  
Добраться. Дойти, быть рядом с ним! С тем, кто даст все. Даст свободу, даст силу, даст Предназначение!  
  
Люди тянули руки к тому, кто был для них сейчас богом. Был всем, что у них есть. Шли по головам, топтали спины, яростно вырывали глотки друг другу — чтобы ухватить, забрать себе хотя бы кусочек, хотя бы частицу своего нового божества.  
  
Синий огонь бесполезен, когда тебя обожают. Когда вырывают палочку из твоих рук, когда обезумевшие люди тянут тебя в разные стороны, выворачивая суставы, разрывая мышцы. Когда огромная змея обвивается вокруг тебя, и ее пасть уже хватает тебя за голову, и клыки дробят шейные позвонки, раздирают вены, заливая всех алыми фонтанами твоей крови. Когда тьма возносит вас ввысь и швыряет обратно на пол, придавливая сверху безумной, невозможной для такого бесплотного существа тяжестью…  
  
«Мы будем любить тебя вечно…»  
  
…  
  
Тишина. Молчание. Чаша амфитеатра, полная крови и мертвых тел.  
  
Пустой флакон из-под зелья неотразимости повернулся от чьего-то последнего вздоха, открыв изнанку своей этикетки.  
  
«Смерть».


End file.
